1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an dental treatment apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to dental treatment apparatus having a base and a treatment unit in which the treatment unit includes several treatment instruments and several lines for the supply of water, air and electricity.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Dental treatment apparatus having a base and a treatment unit in which the treatment unit has several treatment instruments and several lines for the supply of water, air and electricity is known in the art. However, the dental treatment apparatus of the prior art has a particular drawback. In particular, when the dental treatment apparatus must be serviced or when, as a result of a malfunction, repairs must be made, the entire apparatus is out of use until the repair or servicing activities are completed.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome this drawback of the prior art dental treatment apparatus.